This invention relates to the destruction of biohazardous needles and, in particular, to the electrical destruction of used hypodermic needles.
Increasing emphasis has been placed on protecting patients and health professionals from needle sticks that may spread such pathogens as hepatitis and HIV. Various disposal containers have been used. Needles with various shielding schemes have been employed. Devices that cut needles have been tried.
To destroy the needle itself, devices have been used that melt the needle by connecting the needle across a large current source. Such devices require an extreme amount of current because of the relatively low resistance of the needle. This makes portable use impractical and line-powered power supplies expensive. In addition, this destruction mechanism soon destroys the contacts of the device as well as the needles.
An apparatus for destroying a biohazardous needle having a proximal portion and a distal tip portion includes: an upper electrode adapted to contact the proximal portion; a lower electrode; and an electric arc supply connectable between the upper and lower electrodes. The supply is adapted to produce an electric arc between the lower electrode and the distal tip portion to destroy the needle.
A method for destroying a biohazardous needle having a proximal portion and a distal tip portion includes: providing an electric arc supply having an upper and a lower output contact; connecting the upper output contact to the proximal portion; and creating an arc between the distal tip portion and the lower output contact where the arc progressively destroys the needle.